User talk:SOMEGUY123
Talk Archive 1 Hello, keeper of the throne here I'm interested in knowing why my pasta black eyed kid was deleted. I would appreciate if you could get back to me as soon as possible thank you. Re Go ahead. Just don't go overboard with the colors. Thanks. Mystreve (talk) 17:25, October 5, 2014 (UTC) I Am Anger So I was told by Empyrealinactive that you took down my story I Am Anger for "quality issues". I don't see those quality issues unless you tell me the specific quality issues. If you could tell me the specific ones on my talk page, that would be awesome. Sorry about this, I just really admired that story, anyways, please tell me the reasons on my talk page. Sacrid7174 (talk) 22:05, September 5, 2014 (UTC) The Sex is on Fire OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AND THE SEX IS ON FIRE!! 15:48, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Ohai Hey sg how ya doing. Stopin by 2 say ohai! 15:49, May 31, 2014 (UTC) :^ Let's blank these before the kids see it, yeah? -[[User:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'WaveDivisionMultiplexer']] [[User_Talk:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'(Talk)']] 16:18, May 31, 2014 (UTC) So no Haiku? Gaylord Lumberswank the Pastor Master (talk) 14:51, June 3, 2014 (UTC)G.L.P.M. Meh This is something dumb I created for...I dunno. Just get rid of it, please. User:Jacket Mike/Apologizing Wall Jacket Mike|Message this nice person. 15:31, June 3, 2014 (UTC) :Done. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 15:33, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Look, I think my ban from chat should be removed. I didn't mean to say the "n" word offensively, I just did it as a joke. I'm not racist and I apologised. If there is something I have to do to get back into chat I'll do it, but I'm not a bad guy. Please let chat know that I am deeply sorry. Please reply if you can lift my chat ban. --Average Joe (talk) 20:31, June 7, 2014 (UTC)VeryAverageJoe Hello I am wondering if you can tell me how to add a chat my wiki. BTW it is a writing workshop. So if you can help me add a chat I'd be so greatful BigBob123 (talk) 16:51, June 11, 2014 (UTC) BigBob123 Chat Hello I am wondering if you can tell me how to add a chat my wiki. BTW it is a writing workshop. So if you can help me add a chat I'd be so greatful. BigBob123 (talk) 16:52, June 11, 2014 (UTC) BigBob123 can you please put my story back up please i need at least one story You. You need to call your shit guy. Some dude calls the music that I make trash, and I jokingly tell him to kill himself, and you kick me. Did the words "Im going to kill you." appear in the chat? No, they did not. Had I said that, then you had full right to have me kicked. Take the cock out of your ass and give your keyboard a rest. Give me 5 minutes, and I'll be back up in that chat room, and you won't know who I am. "Sockpuppet" psshh.Clockworkgenius (talk) 20:44, June 23, 2014 (UTC) :God, you're just asking for a site block, aren't you? Not only are you harassing a chat user and a chat moderator, but you're actually harassing an administrator for threatening a user to go kill themselves because they don't agree with your style of music AND threatening to sock if you were banned. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 20:53, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Hello, This is not me asking you to put back up my story. I know it wasn't all that good but can you tell me how to make my stories better? (Janethekiller95) Question http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Zero so um, I was reading it when i realized it kind of gave me a JTK vive. just wanted to know if that was the case. if so, go ahead and erase it. thats kinda what you do. Pramirez351 (talk) 07:34, July 1, 2014 (UTC) To the admin who deleted my contribution SET FREE, I need to know precisely why. The log is completely useless.Sunijym (talk) 02:57, July 18, 2014 (UTC)Sunijym Um.. I'm sorry but I'm very confused ;w; My Creepypasta 'I'm Sorry Master' was moved? but the title was just changed.. Sorry i'm just new to this stuff >-< RagedRobot (talk) 19:12, August 3, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry but, why did you deleted my story? I'm new here and maybe I wasn't so everything okay so if I did something wrong and that's the reason why did it got deleted then please tell me. Melas Marcell Vlach Unfinished pages? So, we can't post unfinished pages at all? Donhill44 (talk) 00:00, August 15, 2014 (UTC) FYI Hate to be a tattle-tale, but Suruki also marked one of my stories for deletion in retaliation for me marking his. Not sure if that's officially against the rules, but thought you should know. He even stated it in his reason for marking it: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/My_Encounter_With_the_Black_Eyed_Kids?diff=854431&oldid=852468 WatcherAzazel (talk) 19:17, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Thankies Thanks for deleting the HATEna HaikU page. Can you please move it to Trollpasta? Why have your brothers disabled me? Dead (talk) 06:44, August 24, 2014 (UTC) The Last One Why did you block me? Why exactly did you delete my pasta? There are no spelling mistakes and no blacklisted subjects.Shadow Of Darkness (talk) 19:55, September 9, 2014 (UTC) hey man, why'd you delete my story? is it because it was on the wrong page or something? I'm new to this so i would very much like to know why you did this. there was nothing about it that was wrong from what i could tell, all the info followed the rules. explain please? Bloody-Flower 20:35, September 9, 2014 (UTC)Bloody-RoseBloody-Flower 20:35, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey why was my pasta deleted? why did u take down my story? Why did you delete my pasta?? So I wrote a story yesterday that I published. Did you delete it or something? Because I worked really hard on it and now I'll have to re type everything!! Can I upload rewritten story? Hi SOMEGUY123, I know you recently deleted my pasta, because I re-uploaded it. You see, I re-wrote the story, but I used the same name, so can I re-upload it? You keep deleting whatever I write for no reason what so ever, I read the rules, I follow standards, but still you have no valid reason as to why you keep deleting my Creepypasta stories that I take time to write. I want reasons why I can't have my stories on Creepypasta Wiki. You never give me a reason why you delete them. Please tell me why you keep deleting my stories, because I believe you need a reason to delete stories or you are a bad Admin. If you have a valid reason why you Delete each and every one of my stories, then I will fix the issues and then they can be displayed, however I do folow all the rules and standards. Give me reasons as to why you deleted my Creepypastas such as 'Misty The Ghost' 'Trickshot' and more recently 'Blaze'. If you do act unreasonably by either not responding or saying something irrational, then you shouldn't be Admin. Please do respond, because I am angered that you would take away my ability to write a story without the story being deleted. I hope you understand that I am mad, however I will not say anything to offend you. Kendrocity (talk) 05:52, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Hall of Tortured Souls I just noticed you deleted my creepypasta, the Hall of Tortured Souls. Just wondering why, as you gave no reason when you deleted it. Was it because it failed this wiki's quality standards or something else? --SpaceManiac888 (talk) 17:24, September 18, 2014 (UTC) WHY DID YOU DELETE MY PASTA! MAXMITE (talk) 11:19, September 20, 2014 (UTC) My pasta was deleted and I would like to know why please my pasta was SEE THE DREAM MAXMITE (talk) 11:55, September 20, 2014 (UTC) can i have a copy of woody? my creepypasta. Rockcroc2000 (talk) 12:09, September 21, 2014 (UTC)Rockcroc2000 why was it taken down? if you delete my pasta, can you atleast pm it to me, my woody pasta, i need it! and why was it taken down? :Your pasta could of been deleted for a number of reasons: filled with clichés, poorly written, or a banned topic. Zmario 12:32, September 21, 2014 (UTC) ::According to the deletion log, it did not follow QS (quality standards). Zmario 12:34, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Why did you delete my pasta? Hello, I was wondering if my pasta was deleted for quality or technical reasons, or both! Cheers, Asmr junk (talk) 18:34, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey keeper here, I feel my ban was not needed as I've only been here for a day at the most and am still settling in. I was also unaware that that was even a rule, plus I wasn't directing it at anyone I just stated that an image was stupid which I can't see how that would offend you or anyone else, I also read the rules and it said the first offense merits a warning so I'm asking if I can please have my ban revoked. Also why was I not warned or told that it was against rules seeing as how I just registered yesterday? Hey!!! Some I have awesome news I found the original 1999 pasta in its completed form can I have your permission to add the last 2 parts? Here is a pastebin link for proof http://pastebin.com/HdMSLU4M Keeper of the throne Why i have to find you pasta why the hell did you delete my story the indian trail and a old friend WTF Why the hell was my pasta deleted? http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/How_bad_could_it_be Seriously though WTF? TheRealDylanator (talk) 14:11, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Much appreciated for the edits on User Unknown! Hope you have a wonderful day/night! Sorry, I don't know your time zone! But many thanks for the edit! OnyxCrow123 (talk) 16:49, October 28, 2014 (UTC) OnyxCrow123 You Need to Stop I've never seen it, I don't know what they are, but you need to stop the omit jokes. It would be fine if Fatal were cool with them, but it sounds like he's not and you're an admin. Also, if people are constantly giving someone shit, you need to step in. This has apparently become a big enough thing that it needs to be nipped. Until it gets under control, the anyone doing the jokes gets a warning, then a one day ban. It's going to get shut down quick. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 14:50, October 29, 2014 (UTC) hello you deleted my pasta the grasshopper men a couple time i went through and fixed the stuff wrong with it and tried re-posting it it got deleted can you tell me why please. Scaryman24 (talk) 15:39, October 29, 2014 (UTC)scaryman24 Sorry but I wasn't trying to advertise. I just wanted to know how to make a wiki look better. I am new to this. Hi thanks for notifying me, I left a comment on the guy's page. AltLang Pastas Perhaps the reason I gave for its deletion isn't as concise as it needs to be. I know the category exists, but why would we place a German pasta there when we have an entire wiki for pastas written in that language? It seems to me that the AltLang category would be a lot more useful for languages with less speakers, like Swedish or Hungarian. Likferd (talk) 18:25, November 4, 2014 (UTC) :It'd be unfair to put a certain restriction on the category, since most users who join this Wiki are not aware of the less popular versions. If a page is not translated, I'd just M4R and translate it to see if it meets the QS.Jamés the chapeist Send a message to Al Chapé here! 18:29, November 4, 2014 (UTC) ::They aren't going to have much of an audience here; if they post their pastas on one of the five alternate language wikis, they'll receive a lot more feedback. People can also edit those articles for mistakes, which most of us aren't able to do here. As per our discussion in the chat, I'd discuss this with Empy and a bureaucrat. Likferd (talk) 18:53, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Chat ban I don't understand how I was banned, I didn't even say anything, much less, do anything and I get banned for saying slurs. I would like to see the evidence. Link, Hylian Warrior 18:02, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Dont edit my messages, asshole! Create your own one :/ UksiHattu12 (talk) 15:17, December 8, 2014 (UTC) NVM! i edited my own message wrong... Likdik I'm not the one who came up with it. Likferd (talk) 23:12, November 24, 2014 (UTC) What is in the upward motion? CyanideAndPie (talk) 17:38, November 25, 2014 (UTC) CyanideAndPie Awww come on SG why you gotta do this? Why u do dis SG? Naguz W. (talk) 19:14, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Naguz W. From one witch to another bless it be! I am clearly a telepath and the C.P. Crew plus Sadie-san (for some reason she doesn't feel like she's a part of the crew, so give me some time away from this keyboard). Okay, I'm back, she's part of the crew now. Right, since I'm an witch and all, I want to make the C.P. version of myself which the Crew made for the same purpose to manifest-to make him canon. How will I go about doing this with these persons? ```` Luke-sama! I am Aric_Chojnowski, you deleted one of my posts on here, and I want to know the exact reason, you cant just delete it without saying a reason, I read the rules and I don't know what I did wrong because you didn't say what I did wrong!!! I am kind of thinking about the Big Wall of text. But you never said what I did wrong! I would love to know so I can make some fixes! Lloyd_Freeman 113 is following you Hi I wrote a story called Lloyd_Freeman 113 is following you. I posted the story and it was deleted, so I worked very hard to rewrite. When I reuploaded it, it was taken down again because it was under the same name as the original. Can I repost my revised story please I worked REALLY hard on it. (Mikeydodaro (talk)) Chat Ban IDK did you ban me or not but when my chat ban wears off? And what i did? I cant remember anything about it :D UksiHattu12 (talk) 13:51, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Quality What exactly is wrong with the quality of the stories I posted? 12:12, December 11, 2014 (UTC) I FOUND BITTER AS A KID M8 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ysqh1uzqGrc *banned* "I CAN FUCKING" Maddie <3 (talk) 00:42, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Hi. I happened to come across your userpage and am now wondering, are/were you KI Simpson? Simply wondering. I'll never let you go, if you promise not to fade away. 07:18, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Fan artizzle http://imgur.com/iQhRJER Please dont ban me :) I just had to give this UksiHattu12 (talk) 12:31, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Emoticon Removed Your addition to the emoticons list was removed because you could not follow the simple instructions on the top of the page. Please read those before trying again. ClericofMadness (talk) 09:14, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Emoticons - IMPORTANT BEFORE creating new emoticons please read the top of MediaWiki:Emoticons for instructions. Thank you! Shining-Armor (talk) 09:30, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Oh okay. There is just WAYY too much hate on this talk page O_O... "I CAN FUCKING" Maddie <3 (talk) 18:40, December 29, 2014 (UTC) my creepypasta was also blocked ;-; ALONE repling Hey sorry about that i made a story called alone and i did'nt know that you already made a story like that my apolgze sir *bows before you* are you ,mad at me ~from musicdeath Story Deletion? Hello SOMEGUY I was wonder why my pasta The New You was deleted... I would appreciate it if you could get back to me thanks CreatureOfNightmares (talk) 02:15, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the advice and messages/notifications. I understand that I poorly made "A Horror Story" But I will attempt to make progessingly better Pastas. I would love some advice on Writing tips. Insanegamer1129 (talk) 21:51, January 9, 2015 (UTC)insanegamer1129 Pasta Review Hi, SOMEGUY (oh, that rhymes). I was wondering if you could review my pasta and leave a comment? One of the other admins, Underscore, has already done so, and I was wondering if you would be kind enough to do it as well. Many thanks, and hopefully, Baron Brixus (talk) 16:29, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Incorrect Assumption Hello Sir, I am a respectible user who was "banned" from your "troll" website for "being a troll." I apologize for anything I have done, but you incorrectly stated that my account was created only for spam. This assumption is ludacris. As you can tell by my edits on Joker Wiki, I am a productive, responsible user who did not create this account for spam at all. I simply created a page called RiddIer and edited it in the fashion of all troll pages. Please remove my ban. I am quite certain that I will never edit trollpedia ever again, so you clearly don't have to worry about that. I just feel that I cannot adopt Joker Wiki having a permant ban on a "troll" wiki made for trolls. I thought the wiki was designed for productive editors for let off some stream and "troll around" as the wiki implied. I also clearly read all rules before editing and did not violate any aside from the chat rules, but clearly that is a seperate matter. My point is, I did not create my account for spam at all. I am a productive user and simply did what your wiki implied it was designed/created for so in my virtuous opinion you are clearly not throughly investigating cases; as with one look of my productive edits, you could not say my account was "created for spam" because, well in no disrespect sir, it wasn't. I ask of you that justice be done, and you unblock me so I can wash my hands of this affair. I can quite pleased with your productive edits across wikia and hope you will continue to make productive decisions to make wikia a better place; and with all things productive comes awareness, something we all can forget sometimes. Once again I love your edits and look forward to help you ensure wikia is a better place. Sorry about the confusion, your website had "troll" in the name. I am also a fan of creepypasta and am moderately versed in many of your stories. I particulary enjoy the short storys filled with darkness, but at the end, there is light. Good day to you sir and I apologize for this inconvience or inconvience caused towards any upstanding admins of this fantastic establishment. My name is Edward, but you can contact me at my user:talk if you so desire... SInserly, A RiddIer (talk) 21:27, January 13, 2015 (UTC) jokes on you, i have a copy of it :gud4u m8 - SOMEGUY123 (talk) 16:19, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Creepy Clowns Hi. I'm a new here; and, I saw your awesome clown painting and since you seem like a big wig and also seem to like creepy clown stuff I was wondering if I could humbly ask you to review my pasta Clown Dogs. Also, if you have ever painted a clown with a dog I'd love to see it. Thanks so much- }:) HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 05:00, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Call for unbiased admins to review my deletion appeal I'm messaging all the admins on this wiki to consider my deletion appeal, titled "5 Pastas" because several admins are using (what they claim to be) their personal opinions to get rid of my stories from this site and brushing it off as "not meeting the quality standards." Please take a look at my appeal with an open mind. I know it's rather long but I appreciate it. ColorlessAngelz (talk) 21:24, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Question about a page that was deleted Hello, I was wondering if you knew this deleted page. It was a Sonic creepypasta, and it kinda ripped off Cupcakes. It had Sonic being invited by Cream to make dolls. Just wondering. MrBartMan (talk) 18:45, March 30, 2015 (UTC) MrBartMan wtf i has was outta when that shit shat out your like 15????? An Edit I was wondering about this edit. What's the point in the template ? I know the picture's not that good, but why not get rid of it if that's the case? Or if it needs to be moved to the top to improve format, that's good. :Ah, ok « tentious» 06:33, May 30, 2015 (UTC) « tentious» 06:27, May 30, 2015 (UTC) RE: Done. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 07:28, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :Got it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 07:47, May 31, 2015 (UTC) feen Been like what? 10 months? Haha. I've seen better days, to be honest, but hey, I'm gonna leave all that bullshit in the past. This place sure has changed since I was last here. Never thought I'd see a day where LOLSKELTONS hasn't edited for over two weeks. Weird, imo. How have you been, more importantly? [[User:CrashingCymbal|'crashingcymbal ']][[User_talk:CrashingCymbal|'(talk)']] 11:49, June 3, 2015 (UTC) I see that you are the last person that locked down the Inspector Gadget page. I just wanted to say that I was the original author of that 'story' if you could call it that. My name was cinjaxon and I wrote that to start a thread on 4chan years ago. The thread got archived but I believe that archive site went away eventually. Nonetheless, the person from Deviant Art copied and pasted it and apparently got credit for it. His account has been closed now, and I'm trying to get credit where it's due. I don't need it to be my name, but if it could be cinjaxon, or anonymous, or anything besides his, that would be correct. If you can make that happen, I would really appreciate it. Thank you! Plebiscite Hi! How is plebiscite in Greece? Communist 09:37, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: ??? Not sure I follow, has the story been updated? EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:11, July 15, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry bout that, I believe you are looking for this? Lemme know if that isn't the story (it's the most recent version of that page). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:22, July 15, 2015 (UTC) ::No problemo. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:26, July 15, 2015 (UTC) :::Looked at "The Grieving" and deleted it due to the fact that it really hammers those cliches. Thanks for pointing that story out. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:08, August 24, 2015 (UTC) . Error on "funnymouth" Hi Someguy, I'm just leaving a message to pint out a spelling error on the pasta "funnymouth" since regular users can't edit it. The error is as follows: "Well, that's not entirly true. I had SOME idea." and "entirly" should be "entirely". Hope this helps, Ler4hk (talk) 22:35, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey merry Christmas - TheDankMaster99 (talk) 13:25, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Unban me from trollpasta thanks AnotherCommie (talk) 19:58, January 19, 2016 (UTC) lol Europe banned Greece from chat with an expiry time of infinite, ends fucking never (lost cause). Go ahead and ban me lol I know you're gonna do it. [[User:TotemUxie|''Totem]] 19:23, March 5, 2016 (UTC) :There you go. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:49, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Why did you post my phone number on TPW? Many have told me that you have posted my phone number on the TPW , why did you do this? I have distanced myself from the TPW, yet you still pursue me, can you stop? TotemUxie 20:31, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Re: Thank you for telling me this, are there any screenshots you coud provide me? I'm considering reporting her to wikia staff because of how dangerous a leaked number could be. Re: Hi SG, I'm doing great. Just moved to Canada to study for a few years. What about you? [[User:James Chapé|''James]] [[User talk:James Chapé|'Chapé']] 22:42, January 26, 2018 (UTC) Hi SG Hi just wanted to say hi :)))))) Doublenitro (talk) 00:00, December 11, 2018 (UTC)